


Chaos in the kitchen

by chwyrligwgan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwyrligwgan/pseuds/chwyrligwgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is attempting to cook in the kitchen and draws a certain someone in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos in the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> I put this up on my tumblr yesterday (http://chwyrligwgan.tumblr.com) but here it is again. It's set after The Girl in the Flower Dress.

“Shit, balls, shit”

Before he could stop himself, he ran to the kitchen, recognising Skye’s call of distress. As he arrived at the glass doors, he stopped in his tracks, realising that he was still mad at her and he couldn’t, no, that wasn’t entirely true, shouldn’t care for her. He peeped his head around the wall he was leaning against and gazed upon the most magnificent scene he had seen in all of his 31 years.

Skye was stood in the kitchen, desperately trying to open a bag of flour with her phone in her hand, live tweeting her cooking debacle. The kitchen was a rainbow of colours, with the bright red of strawberry jam over the cupboards, the luscious yellow of butter plastered on the counter, the deep brown of cocoa powder covering the sink, eggshells and egg whites making some sort of gunky paste on the floor and the ghostly white figure of a certain hacktivist stood in the middle of it all.

“Motherducker!” she shouted in exasperation as the bag fell to the floor, erupting at her feet.

Grant couldn’t help himself, he felt something pulling on his insides, seeing her in this state. He wasn’t quite sure whether it was the hilarity of the situation or the way her lip slightly parted in a pout at seeing the mess she had made. God, she was beautiful. He hadn’t thought he could ever feel this way for anyone, yet alone someone like Skye. She was his polar opposite. She teased, laughed freely, was completely and utterly relaxed in her own skin. He shouldn’t feel the way he did, but it was a fact, he did.

Sighing and already regretting his decision, he strode into the kitchen. He purposefully avoided her curious glance, he hadn’t walked into a room she was occupying since the fiasco with Miles and the shock on her face was evident.

“You’ve made quite a mess here Rookie, Coulson won’t be impressed” It came out curter than he expected it to, and his last words echoed around the glass walls, making them even more hurtful.

The pain on her face was crippling. It always amazed Grant how Skye’s features could show a rage of emotions in such little time. She settled for defiance.

“What do you care?”

Hurt at her words, although he knew he deserved them, he made a bold move. With a short stride, he sat on the floor by his favorite rookie.

“So, what are we making then?”

He wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw her smile.


End file.
